


【嘉信】My life for Demacia

by STcoyote



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STcoyote/pseuds/STcoyote
Summary: 工作劳累爽一爽、根本不打算改的短得不能再短的嘉信短打合集，标题来自星际2，My life for Auir。反正就是那种凑不齐一篇文但是能凑出一个故事的碎片片段合集XD我最近脑子有点问题，我好像一直在写各种类型的NTR……都怪感染虫NTR我的雷神大和！约稿写不完……叹气。





	1. 幼时

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：小妈怎么能没有经典NTR情节。充满了你阿狼对德玛西亚的偏见。

在夜里他听到声音。年轻的皇子结束长枪的训练后不谨慎的在叔父的书房睡着。他来过这里很多次，叔父满是刀伤与剑茧的手在发黄的纸张上抚摸，告诉他那些浅显易懂的字节下隐藏的深意，但从未像如今这般过夜。他的侍从们产生了一些沟通上的自以为是，于是他在德邦总管书房中睡着这件事就没有被他的叔父所知。  
于是他就听见了声音。  
年轻的皇子在半梦半醒间被吵醒，他辨别不出隐忍的呻吟和瓷器破碎与伤痛之外的区别。他的第一反应——刺杀，来自诺克萨斯那些对德玛西亚皇权虎视眈眈的刺客；或者是魔法师的自杀式袭击，那些拥有强大魔力的人的时空转移，只为了伤到德玛西亚的统治权利；他尽可能在最快的时间内冷静下心，悄无声息的溜到声音的来源点：他叔父的卧室。他在脑中调动起了所有的脑细胞想着营救、代价成本或是给自己叔父收尸的各种可能。然后他发现刺客太不谨慎，他连门都没有关好。  
他当然不会那么直白的从门前走过去送上自己的项上人头，他花了点时间打开他依稀记得的某扇几乎不怎么打开的窗户，窗户在一些堆积的毫无意义的高大花瓶背后，足够挡住他矮小的身形、也能让他在开窗时不惊动里面的人。当他闯进那间屋子，他终于看清了他一直敬爱的叔父发出那些饱含着多少忍耐的呻吟的原因：他的叔父刚刚从训练场上回来，还没有换下简单的外服。他赤裸着下身，性器挺直涨红得像某条可怕的巨龙，用以排泄的孔洞里塞着另一根男人阴茎——来源于他的亲父，德玛西亚的国王。  
年轻的皇子，他的母亲早已去世多年。而为了避免那些居心不良的男女爬上他的床，他更是早早开蒙，比同龄人更是清楚性事的构成。但他从未想过会撞见自己的叔父与父亲上床，他屏住呼吸，他叔父的呻吟与喘息在他听来诱人又无情，他对待他有多严厉，他的声音在他听来就有多羞耻难耐又背德，他居然也会发出这种声音吗？他被他自己的父亲操得就那么爽吗？  
他在花瓶后心惊肉跳的听完他们整个的做爱过程：男人鸡巴进出他叔父满是淫液的小洞时传出的“咕唧”水声在他耳边萦绕，似乎在传达他叔父的另一面，不为人知的淫荡神色；他叔父的喘息和被戳到快感点的呻吟声——那原来是愉悦而非苦痛；肉体彼此撞击，结实满是弹性的肌肉柔软得像拍打皮革；他们的动作触动了太多周遭的东西，他听到他的叔父闷哼一声，水晶镇纸被撞到地上破碎的声响，他的父亲说话了，如此柔和，一如既往：“我弄坏了你房间里的东西。”  
“没什么重要的。”他叔父哑着嗓子开口，嘉文在一旁想，那个水晶镇纸曾是他生日时送给他的东西。他知道他说出这句话一半是为了抚慰他父亲心中那不多的羞愧，但他依然被赵信的态度伤了心，他该……他不知道该怎么做，指责他的叔父太过荒诞不羁。他不知道经过这夜偷听，他能做出什么表情来面对他的父亲与叔父。  
当他白天隔天面对他的训练，在赵信如往常握着他的手腕教导他时，他的心里在想，他握着他的那双手掌握紧龙枪，是否也曾这般握着他亲父的阴茎；是否也曾沾满情欲的汗水与爱液。他故作漫不经心的询问他曾给的那水晶镇纸的事，赵信的耳根飞快的染上一股薄红，但很快纠正神色认真的对他说：“被我不小心弄坏了。”  
“那叔父，下次我给你送个更好的。”他涵养良好，冲着他的叔父微笑。


	2. 春

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感染虫加强补丁出来的时候写的……依旧是差不多4000k字的短打，先前的存稿……  
我的存稿就够我更一年的了……大部分是…怎么说呢，想改但没改最后还是发了出来的东西。

嘉文皇子如今十七岁，他的父亲久病缠身却仍旧命悬一线，离他撞见叔父与父亲做爱的日子已经足足过去了好几年。这故事不是关于成长、皇权暗流斗争、德玛西亚的魔法师反抗组织这些无趣得可怜的东西的，所以我们就把它一笔带过——同时也带过已经变得不再单纯天真的皇子殿下的许多经历，我们只需要知道，他现在确确实实是个能够手刃魔法师却面不改色的成熟少年。  
如今的他知道撞见亲密之人的情事并不像所有文学作品中所描述出的时间将抹平一切。随着他亲身体验过性爱的美妙之处，那时所闻所见的场景时而会在他脑海中闪回：他的叔父被他的父亲压在身下操，赵信那时的声音与表情，穴口因为肌肉痉挛而张合的呼吸与吞吐。然后他就因此勃起，用想象力来伪造出一双给他撸出来的、他叔父用以握紧龙枪和他父亲肉棒的手。  
他应当感到羞耻与愧疚。  
他应当。  
应当这个词有太多狡猾余地，它高高在上。德玛西亚的卫兵们一面对孩子的父亲致以沉重的歉意，一面将那些哭泣着的男女打入大牢刺穿他们的心肺，肺叶被穿破后将死的孩子呼吸从伤口射出血柱，士兵们说他们应当愧疚——事实上他们的确愧疚，然而这不能让他们半分犹豫杀人的手，所以这对于处于统治阶级的德玛西亚皇子来说也一样。  
嘉文皇子应当对他的叔父感到愧疚。在炎炎夏日他脱下上身的布制外衣时，他看到他筋肉分明的胸膛，心里想到如今他时常躺在床上的父亲无法操他，他是否偶尔会欲求不满？他自己处于荷尔蒙旺盛晨起时会发觉自己裤子内一片泥泞的青春期，推己度人，以为他叔父成熟宛如一瓶发酵多年的葡萄酒般的身体饱尝性欲后多少空寂。他用那种少年人才有的傲慢与鼠目寸光猜忌他：撸管已无法满足他的需求，他需要的是一根男人阴茎来突入他的身体开启这瓶美酒。他看着他光裸着的上身，试图在他身上找到任何一点与性事相关的痕迹，叔父若是个人尽可夫的娼妓，在深夜里偷情私会陌生人，臆想他的肉体就算不得罪过。  
只可惜他是个忠贞守身的艾欧尼亚人。  
“皇子殿下，您为什么一直看着我？”赵信皱着眉头拧干被汗水浸湿的衣服。嘉文皇子撒谎起来脸不红心不跳的，他神色凛然得像是天底下最正直的皇权者，这几乎成为王族必备的品行，他的父亲在操他的叔父时，也和他一样迷恋在情欲下依然假装得温柔宽厚宛如他的君王：“我只是在想……叔父，你在这个年纪身上的肌肉也仍然结实，您应该一直保持着锻炼，我敬佩您的努力。”  
赵信笑了，他摸了摸他的脑袋，他头上细小的新生短绒毛柔软。来自于皇子的赞赏不卑不亢让他对他满意至极， “这没什么大不了的。”  
“叔父，我要去看父亲了，您要和我一块儿走吗？”  
年轻的皇子目不转睛的盯着他，深蓝色的瞳孔像海与盐一样深、一样不知成分，他当欣慰，不会掩饰内心的皇子永远早殁，赵信真是天底下最为可悲的师长，他的学生学会了隐藏的只是对他的妄想！他冲他点点头，“好。”  
德玛西亚的王城暗流涌动，他冲着巡视的人们一个一个点头，露出标准温和的态度。他的叔父与士兵们熟稔的聊着训练与天气之类的琐事，嘉文四世能感觉到他站在旁边时那些士兵们不自觉的紧张，这时候那些皇族教育一定会告诫他当选择离开或是退到一旁，但他不忍心将目光从他身上移开。于是士兵们漫不经心的敷衍了德邦的总管几句，迫不及待地推他走。  
他也注意到嘉文皇子的目光了：“皇子殿下，久等了。”  
行事章程，措辞，表情训练。快想想，嘉文。“你应该多花点时间同他们聊聊的，这是我的疏忽了，我走开来就好了。”  
赵信满意的笑，“你是德玛西亚的皇子殿下，无需为了臣民让步。”  
社交辞令。嘉文皇子心想，他比谁都清楚赵信选择加入德玛西亚的原因就是因为父亲陛下的一视同仁与公正尊重，如果他真敢认同他的话，怕是要挨好一顿打。所以他心甘情愿的被他的父亲操？他满怀恶意，如果他承认无需尊重臣民，是否可以直截了当像诺克萨斯人那种用权力把他拉上自己的床，操开他成熟、饱尝性欲且守贞的肉体？他的叔父会发出一贯的那种隐忍的呻吟，因为他是个从不纵情的艾欧尼亚人，而他自己呢？他和他的父亲并不相像，或许他们永远带着伪装的面具而从未真正理解过彼此。他不会像他那样温柔纵容他叔父的难堪与羞怯，他会让他为他深陷泥沼，为了取悦他而浪叫。  
嘉文注视着自己叔父的背影，他永远走在他的面前，仿佛一面高不可攀的壁垒，遇到危机时比谁都快地拔出龙枪挺身而出。叔父根本无从想象自己对他的淫欲冒犯妄想。他自慰时常常臆想那片极薄、颜色惨淡、干裂的唇吞掉他整根阴茎，他的叔父上翻着眼球，将鼻子埋进他的耻毛中，温柔的包裹他又吐出，他要逼他用带着软烂后穴的情欲声线开口：“皇子殿下，求你了，操我。”他想看他的渴求。  
他想……把他拉下来。  
他的背影挡住了他的前进的光，他在过去的很多年里一直以为德邦的总管坚不可摧的，他敬佩且畏惧他的忠心耿耿。直到看到他被压在男人身下操干，他的光透过来，他的神明被打碎了。  
“皇子殿下。”  
赵信站在他父王的房门前，他看着他，等待着这名亲近的皇子来推开他父亲的门。只要看着他的眼睛，就能轻而易举看出他的思念与忧虑在其中交织。  
嘉文四世推开他父亲的房门，听医生说，国王陛下的身体状况每况愈下，他的父亲很虚弱，看到他们进来强打起精神微笑：“总管，我的朋友。嘉文。”  
“国王陛下，”他的叔父只有在这种时候声线里流出柔情？或许是他的错觉，他不过是放低声线语气平缓，是他自己带着嫉妒与邪念来看他，“您的身体感觉好些了吗？”  
“我今天走动了会儿，感觉好多了。或许用不了几天就能到处走走了。”  
他和善的握住他父亲的手掌。不行了，他快要被自己的想法逼疯了，他的脑袋不太正常了，一定是青春期的荷尔蒙在作祟。嘉文四世开始愈加对父亲缺少尊敬，因为现在他心里只想着他的叔父迫不及待等着他的父亲好起来操他，他真有那个胆子亲自问问看赵信的想法就好了。  
他的脸突如其来的红了。  
嘉文三世敏锐的目光打量着他，他被自己的父亲盯着的时候觉得自己不过是块水晶，透明的、污浊的、轻而易举就能看到另一面的风景，他知道这种打量是一种施压，他未必看出他心里对父亲情人的觊觎。可他还是感到了些许心虚：“嘉文，你有什么心事吗？”  
他尽可能控制目光不要到处偏移，结果直勾勾得像个傻瓜：“我的确有些心事，只不过它并未对我造成太大困扰，我感激您的关心，父亲，请您好好照顾自己的身体，我们都希望您能早些好起来。”  
嘉文三世拉过他的手，让他坐到自己的床边。德邦的总管善解人意地离开留给父子两人独处的时间，嘉文皇子看到他垂下手，留恋地轻触着手掌残余的体温。哦，他的嫉妒又在蚕食他的心了，被啃咬过后留下空洞与难耐的微微心痛。  
父亲同他谈了些课业与禁魔令之类的日常琐事，他打起精神向他一件一件报告。他以为自己处理的很好，显然国王也挑不出多少错处，但某种气氛在两人之间流动，他的父亲觉得有什么东西不够，缺少了什么？他太年轻了，要给他时间的，他现在既不足以完全掌控德玛西亚，更无法读懂他父亲的表情。深呼吸。他开口：“父亲，我是否欠缺了什么？”  
嘉文三世平静地看着他：“你缺乏一些……能够服众的东西，一场好战争，平静人心惶惶，或者是凭自己的力量揪出战争石匠，其中任何一样的一件事，如果要接过德玛西亚皇位的话。”  
“我要去前线吗？恕瑞玛沙漠？诺克萨斯那片战场？还是另有别处？”他对这件事早做好了心理准备，面色凝重的想着他在书本上看到的极其煽情让他眼眶湿润的生离死别——天真，他不会知道这件事在他以后回忆死在身边的士兵时的那份麻木的悲痛时，会成为他对自己轻视的痛恨金字塔上的石砖。  
“你自己来决定。”他摸了摸他的脑袋，把他拥入怀中，这是他们两人之间难得的父子拥抱。他听到他的父亲低声耳语：“赵信不适合你，换个目标吧。”  
“为什么？”他这会儿倒是坦荡的问出口了。他好像笃定他的父亲就是个硬不起来的废物一样毫不掩饰着对他父亲情人的觊觎，嘉文三世含着不可阻挡的笑意，“你如何让他心甘情愿呢？”  
他被问住了。  
“不心甘情愿又怎样？”  
“哦？会怎样？”  
他的父亲仍然微笑。嘉文四世在脑中模拟了一下他叔父的未来，他对他了解够深，他……他，他会反抗用是拳头揍他到流鼻血、他会痛骂后悔教出自己这头养不熟的狼、他会妥协于政治皇权沉默不语——他想出了无数种可能的发展，而它们都将化为唯一的一个结论。  
死亡。  
自杀，他当时愿为德玛西亚效忠时他也在场，他知道那个人发誓为他的父亲献出生命同死，他不在乎这条命的。因为忍受不了折辱，因为愧对他父亲的提拔，因为被父子同奸乱伦耻辱。他的长枪染了他血的红，触目惊心。  
他从父亲的眼里看到了同一个答案。  
嘉文三世把他推开，让他去让站在门外的赵信进来。嘉文皇子神色复杂的看了一眼他的叔父，门没有掩上，露出一条足以让年轻皇子看清发生了什么的缝隙。他们默认了某种父子间不伤感情的勾心斗角。皇子殿下看到他的叔父浑然不觉被他的父亲拉上床，赵信忧心忡忡的担忧了一下他的身体状况，然后配合的自己坐到他的身上。  
他只脱下了裤子，臀肌发达，他的父亲只有手指有力，揉着那两块结实的柔软肌肉让它被拉扯变形。他看到他尊敬的那个男人一手开拓着自己的后穴——现在在皇子的眼中更像是个发泄性欲的通道，介于生殖腔与排泄孔之间，某种在其中射精也毫无罪恶感的东西。另一只手撑着他父亲半勃的阴茎，找准位置后缓缓坐上去，他的父亲愉快的发出一声内敛的叹息，他摸着赵信的耳根，赞赏他：“做得很好，我的朋友。”赵信在他身上扭动着腰，他欲求不满渴望肉棒填满。他的父亲在挑衅他：即使他阴茎都已经无法完全勃起，甚至无法站起身来操他，他仍然愿意为他妥协，因为他是他的情人。  
嘉文四世抚摸着自己坚硬的阴茎。他叔父与父亲的情事让他的下体发疼。无法抗拒的生理反应。他用了些咬牙切齿的力气揉得自己的肉棒又疼又爽，就像过往时节他的叔父教训他那种打他的手心。他出于妒忌报复性的想，他的叔父是否知道，他打他的时候他也冒犯性的站在那儿像个傻瓜一样勃起，把他的惩罚当成是一种性事的延续？  
他射在自己的手心，在回复理智的一瞬间羞愧难当。  
不行，现在就得走。那种仓促与鲁莽使他在情绪动荡时将握着自己精液的手塞进口袋中，察觉到自己做了多蠢的事时慌张把手拿出来，它们弄脏了他的口袋。  
粘稠的精液在阳光下仿佛被裹了一层微光的金色外衣，他们在闪闪发亮，他们在蛊惑他，他们告诉他他自己心中的想法，他们充斥着不得发泄的情欲的高度荷尔蒙味，他的性欲，他的爱。  
他挠着乱糟糟的头发，心想某些伟大的创举之前总需要精心的准备。比起来觊觎他父亲的情人，有更重要的事在等着他。深呼吸。他的目光望向天边。我为德玛西亚而生。


	3. 战场

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个创作者烦躁又懒惰，把所有的细节都一笔带过，这些片段离真正的文章只差一些过度章，他们的构成来源于你的想象。

疼。  
嘉文四世捂着自己的侧腹，他额头上冒汗，它被诺克萨斯的利刃给切开——这个词并不准确。他们在战斗上称一声精英毫无谬误，那些长矛上都精心的砍成锯齿般的缺块，以便能划出破破烂烂减缓愈合的伤口。  
他没时间想那些痛不痛的事，一会儿又觉得连这种想法都是在浪费时间。他的脑袋乱糟糟的，想法一个个的宛如污水中的气泡，粘稠堆积出灰色珍珠。那些在夜间与他称兄道弟的德玛西亚人躺在一边，生命力随着血液流出体内——像被打出缺口的、装满水的玻璃花瓶。他没有机会给他们花上几秒做一点哀悼，甚至无法从尸块的山肉堆里分辨出哪双手昨夜扶过他的肩膀。然而这些想法也是在浪费时间，他可能就要死了，他唯一后悔的，就是今早他错过了早餐，没能吃上稍微好点的一块华夫饼。  
他和那些尸体躺在一块儿，他觉得自己的肠子流出来了。  
不对，后悔的事可不止这一件。他受的伤没有一下就要他的命，于是给出来的多余时间不折不扣的是种折磨。他回想起过往的岁月——积累了温暖与关切，还参杂着他的那些不洁的欲望。他来到战场上仍然没有忘记他的叔父，在记忆里他显得那样冰冷残忍又硬梆梆。  
他以为时间可以抹平一切，如果没有，那就再多点时间。它真是万用药剂，他在军队里经历无数刀尖舔血与生离死别，偶尔空闲时想到他的叔父，胸口不再波动，只是会记得自己尚且天真时爱慕他，却回忆不起当时真正的感觉。  
果真是孩子般的懵懂。他想。他对他的那些痴迷不过是一时的错觉。他是自己的叔父，父亲的情人。嘉文四世成长后开始知耻，知道觊觎德邦的总管本身就是种罪过，只是他的亲父宽宏体贴，理解他的青春期冲动加以疏导，没有让他犯下弥天大错。这并不意味着他的行为正确。  
当军队的人邀请他去临时营妓的长帐抚弄女人，他斟酌了几分笼络人心的价值，便答应前往，但当他真正拉开营妓的帐帘，他被吓着了。  
泥沼，泡沫，诺克萨斯人的陷阱，苍白女士造出来的幻术。嘉文四世在脑中思索着一切解释他面前场景的可能，他的面前站着他的叔父——不，那只是一个艾欧尼亚人，低级的仆役，被好男色的士兵殴打出血，压在帐帘边上强奸。他知道这种人和他的叔父有些相似却截然相反的命运，他成为了诺克萨斯的一把刀，在战场上被俘成为更下等的仆役，不过是个无家可归的可怜人。他看着他的眼神里是恐慌。嘉文不喜欢在他眼里看到的东西，他皱了皱眉：“能把这家伙扔出去吗？”  
他觉得营帐里的淫靡气息与这名突兀的艾欧尼亚男人格格不入，男人诚惶诚恐的被一脚踢开，连滚带爬的跑走，皇子殿下却没有心思放在营妓身上了。他长得真的很像他的叔父，可能……在他看来，艾欧尼亚人都是一副长相，他被他扰乱了心思，那些他以为已经不存在的东西再次从心里烧起火。  
他当晚做了一场梦。  
他的叔父受了伤，脸颊上有好几处淤青。他成为诺克萨斯的俘虏，被那些男人们丢在营帐的底层喂食精液与阴茎。嘉文皇子自己也成为了凌虐者的一员，赵信含住他的东西，屈辱地吞咽进喉咙深处，他能感受到他喉管里软骨的韧性，他压住他的脑袋，毫无顾忌的填满他这个精液的容器，赵信的血滴在他的阴茎上。他轻轻的喊：“叔父。”  
然后他看到赵信恐惧得扭曲又憎恨的眼神。  
他醒了过来，清醒使他痛苦，这场被勾起的梦境像是在嘲笑他的天真，他欺骗自己忘记那些背德与乱伦，自己还信以为真了。  
艾欧尼亚男人感激他那时的一时好意，向他送上一块他本人的木雕，技术并不精湛，粗糙得仍有不少暴露的木边，他曾经在父亲的书桌上看到相似的东西。他垂下眼，这一定是艾欧尼亚的某些文化象征。为什么叔父从来没有给过他这样的东西呢？赵信对他的那些严苛与柔善，只是因为沾了他父亲的光。这个事实要接受起来太难了，他觉得心脏不舒服。  
“这是什么？”  
他皱着眉问。  
“这是艾欧尼亚人用来表达崇敬与……”艾欧尼亚人没有说完接下来的话，这埋下了一颗炸弹。尽管嘉文四世自己没有察觉，但他的确在不知不觉关注有意无意的回护这名与他的叔父一点相似之处都没有的男人，他甚至有时在心慌意乱时把他当成自己叔父的替身，却没有逾规只是平等的与他谈话，希望能平稳自己动荡的内心。  
饮鸩止渴。  
他饮下的不过是上瘾的猛毒，他的内在早就被乱伦与战场的折磨掏空了。他假装出一切岁月静好，只有他自己知道他的梦里那些腐败的妄想正在散出恶臭，他的叔父一如往常那样高高在上，在他愈发体会到战争的残酷后，应激成了某种噩梦。他强迫自己的叔父跪下撅起屁股，像一条狗一样请求他的操干，当他把赵信抱起来，阴茎埋进他温暖湿滑的甬道之内，他看见了他的表情。  
冰冷，轻蔑，无动于衷。  
他仿佛听见他说：“皇子殿下。我想不到，我教出来的孩子会如此卑劣可恶，你这样配得上德玛西亚吗？”  
他把他自己给逼疯了。真正的赵信远在万里之外，支撑着德玛西亚，照顾着他垂垂老矣的亲父，而且他们偶尔还会上床——嘉文皇子想到就觉得要笑出来了，这是唯一值得庆幸的事，他危险的欲望没有暴露在叔父面前。他太痛苦了，他为什么不早点死呢？  
于是他把杂念与性欲转化为杀人的愿望。如果他那时进入军妓的帐营，那些老兵会告诉他正是那些鲜血与滚动的头颅激发兽性诱导情欲虐待他的精神。他杀的人越多越是麻木，越是需要激荡的情感来慰藉心灵，他的兽性无从寻找突破的出口，那些夜里就愈加剑走偏锋，他开始害怕睡觉与做梦。  
他的变化逃不开艾欧尼亚人的眼睛，但对方却误解了他的情绪动荡，他透过他所看到的那个人所流露出来的贪婪也一览无遗。那个人脱下自己的衣服，神色恭敬认真：“你对我有恩，如果皇子殿下想要我的身体，我愿意双手奉上。”  
嘉文四世砍下了他的头。  
一个俘虏激不起多少风浪。他作为皇子本能的嗅觉敏锐，如果一个艾欧尼亚俘虏都能看出来他的情感，或许将会变成被他人利用的刀。他不想让诺克萨斯人抓住他的弱点，更恐惧德玛西亚城内的勾心斗角，他必须……他不能辜负父亲与叔父的那些寄望，他很疲惫，在他杀死那个可怜的艾欧尼亚俘虏之后，他甚至没有力气清理身上溅到的血。他垂着手坐在那儿，在想该如何掩盖住自己的感情，当他回到德玛西亚的王城之后，他的叔父尽管宽宏但不迟钝。营帐里传出警报声，诺克萨斯人发现了他们的据点。  
他只剩下杀人了，龙枪让他血脉偾张，赵信会告诉他，那是他血液中流动这着的东西，他的家族传承在作祟。他为什么不告诉他，沉迷于同一名艾欧尼亚男人是他们光盾家族共有的命运？他贪婪又饥渴，在梦里强奸他的叔父，他使他流血，使他哀嚎呻吟。他甚至认真考虑过，等到他将继位时，他或许会控制不了自己真走上这条路。  
  
不过现在这些事也都无所谓了。他躺在尸堆里，伤口汨汨的往外流着血，最先开始冷却的是指尖，他很冷，想着那些令他不断重回的过往，又很难过。他到最后也没能向叔父表露心意，神志不清的人胡思乱想或许是一种自我保护机制，减轻他的痛楚或者血液流失——他想，他该试着至少操一次他，去做这件事，不管之后会不会后悔。上战场之前就是个好时机，他们俩人独处在一个逼仄的空间，他的叔父坐在他临行的床榻边，一改往常的严厉，安抚他动荡的情绪。他说：“我知道战场残酷，你有可能一去不返，但我相信你。”  
他的眼睛，艾欧尼亚人仿佛永远看不清其深度、但实际上一览无遗的深色瞳孔。  
人们对将死的人多温柔！他那时候就该把他的叔父拖上床，用他能想象出的一切威逼利诱逼迫他为他俯身，告诉他他从多年前就觊觎着他的身心，他偷听过他与他亲父的情事，而他比他想象的要爱他许多，他亲吻他面颊时心里也只飘着邪念！  
这是他人生中最后悔的事——没有能操上他的叔父。  
嘉文皇子觉得更冷了，他闭上眼睛，他有点困了，是时候把一切放下睡个好觉了，他不必再害怕那些伤害他与叔父的、令他痛苦的噩梦，他们将在今夜结束。他听到某种动物的嘶叫与呼吸，那有点温暖，他睡得更熟了。  



	4. 回归

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继承前作设定的无必然时间顺序的短打，给我自己的圣诞节礼物，这话没色情擦边球。全短打合集微博内搜索My life for Demacia。  
设定→简单来说就是小皇子NTR他爹的小妈文学。 

干涸的河道裸露河床，河底泥的腥臭使赵信皱了皱眉。这条河流像某种不吉利的预兆：德玛西亚王权的断流，唯一的继承人消失了四年——或许他们只是分不清那些尸山肉块里哪些才是他的皇子殿下的部分，失踪不过是个所有人都不愿意承认逃避的理由；还预示着他的王的衰败，他能感觉到他的身体像秋风中的落叶，只差一点风与重力就飘落沉淀到那传说中的深渊。  
他来到嘉文四世的墓碑前。  
他们替他立了石碑，描绘他在战场上的丰功伟业来激励子民的心。他为德玛西亚而生，为德玛西亚而战，也因此而结束。他记得过去的日子——还要再谈那些伤感、轻而易举就能逼出眼泪的捷径吗？他的皇子年轻、逐渐懂事到独当一面，他看在眼中，惋惜对他的牺牲而言是种侮辱。  
“皇子殿下。”  
他滋生出的新习惯尚未知道是好是坏，就像他知道冕卫家的小女儿会在夜间偷跑出去触摸禁魔石。他用和她相仿的方式站在嘉文四世的石碑前，它能使他心情平静下来，它几乎成了他唯一可依靠的对象——多荒诞滑稽啊！但他还有什么呢？依靠他的人、他需要提防的人太多了。他甚至担忧隔墙有耳，于是便只能从字里行间与叹息声中传达他的忧虑。  
顺其自然……如果河流干涸，他也将毫不犹豫的一同随陨星坠落。  
然而事只与他自己的愿违，这盘棋局的所有旁观者早已知道真正的、冥冥之中的走向，于是便拉开帷幕让剧情今日上演。当他返城时，那条恼人的河已经完全干涸——这不可能，他锁紧眉头，一定有什么东西在前面等着，他的手下意识的放在武器上，出门时他记得带用来自杀的短肋差吗？他懊恼的想，德玛西亚的卫兵厌恶他的习惯，但他如今不再是维斯赛罗，他的责任比以往更重大，他们真的不害怕那些镜花水月逼他吐出德玛西亚隐匿的秘密？  
的确有什么东西在等待着他。  
“……叔父。”说这话的人似乎很久没有开口喊过这个词，生涩到迟疑了许多。他坐在自己的屋内，大概是回来有一会儿了，洗过了澡，头发湿漉漉的，剃掉的胡子在下巴上留下青茬，身上散发出一股他平日里使用过的皇室香料的味道。与他记忆中的那个男孩对比——他的脸颊受了风霜的雕刻，粗糙而坚硬，那些裸露出来的皮肤上的伤疤来自各种诺克萨斯或者德玛西亚武器，他比他高出一个头，他只能够得到他的胸口。他现在是个男人了。“皇子……殿下。”  
他太久没说出过这个词，比他在脑海里曾演习过的要更迟钝也更干巴巴。嘉文四世冲着他微笑，不着痕迹地打量着他：时间仿佛没在他身上流动，艾欧尼亚人总是看上去比实际年轻的。  
“叔父，即使已经过了四年的岁月，你的外表依然没有什么改变，你的声音像无暇的月光一样照进我的心。”嘉文四世温和的冲着他点头，他拉过他的手，他能摸到那种与自己相仿的纵横在手掌上的旧伤，与常用的扳龙枪而造成的厚茧混在一块儿。他受够了苦……赵信回忆过去他自己所经历过的那些苦难。这是必经之路，他在心里对自己说。“你成长成了一名不错的男人。”他冲着他欣慰地微笑。  
“叔父，”他甚至有些眷恋他掌心的温度，攥住他的手死死不肯放开，直到赵信体谅的轻轻瞟着他的手掌他才放轻了力道，他的经历终归留下了些不安全感强烈的蛛丝马迹。赵信温和的把目光投射在他身上，等待着他即将说出口的言语，“你知道吗？我曾经梦到过你。”  
他的瞳孔幽深，有年轻人复杂的难以捉摸，可他水晶一样的颜色却漂亮得不切实际了。他觉得他该还有些什么话想说，埋在那句梦的深处，他会向他坦诚吗？还是说该像所有优秀的皇族继承人一样独自承担？他不能去问他做了什么梦，于是微笑着欣慰回答：“那你梦到了我什么呢？”  
“……没有什么特别的，”年轻的皇子殿下舔了舔嘴唇，嘴角微微上翘，“您就像过去的那样，教导我我该做的事情，替我解决我的苦恼，在做完这些事之后，您去了我父亲的卧房里与他彻夜长谈，共饮蜜酒。”  
赵信的脸色有些微微发红。一定是错觉，他想，他不知为何从年轻人的话语里感受到了某种暗示。“就是那些梦在战场上、以及消失的时光中支撑着我。”  
“你回来的时候，去见过国王陛下了吗？”赵信决定不再谈这个话题了。有多少人知道他的回归？整理局势，这才是他最优先该做的。他在心里对自己说，他的父亲挂念他，但这并不是他在皇城里唯一拥有的，皇族失去继承人令政局动荡不安，消磨了棱角的皇子读得懂他话语中的深意，他低垂着眼睛，不紧不慢的作答：“还没有，叔父，父亲清楚我先到您这儿来了。”  
他再次抓住他的手，缠根盘结他的枝桠，冰冷从中年男人的手腕攀爬上，几乎让他回忆起被诺克萨斯人带走时枷锁的心惊肉跳，赵信抬起头，年轻皇子平静的开口：“叔父，您能陪我一同到父亲那儿去吗？我希望当我必须要做出什么觉悟时，您能在我身边，您是我勇气的来源。”  
当赵信注视着那个年轻人时，他的心可怖地剧烈跳动着，他年轻的皇子身后展开黑色如泥沼一般的阴影，他多少能看到其中一丝微弱的光芒正在闪亮。中年的男人握紧了拳头，他的父亲曾支撑过他，给予他怜爱，如今轮到他来回报了。他调整力道，尽可能轻柔地把手搭在如今已比他高大的男人身上：“好。”  
  
大理石砖映射出匆匆的倒影，德玛西亚的秋季气候温和。赵信看到他的男孩握紧了拳，反复纠结了许久才推开那扇门，他的语调里有只有亲近之人才能听出来的忐忑不安与颤抖：“……父亲，我回来了。”  
年迈的国王躺在床上，温和的冲他微笑，四年的时间对他来说转得过于快了，他的身体里败坏的种子结了根系疯长，嘉文四世被自己父亲的衰老击中了心脏，他不自觉想要回过头询问这到底是怎么回事——赵信站在他身后，那给他勇气。  
“孩子。”  
他们分别时的相处因为某些特别的原因远非平静无波，此时此刻却亲密若一对毫无隔阂的父子。嘉文四世看着给予自己名字传承的人努力撑起身形，下意识的凑过去起来扶住他，“父亲。”  
“你果真比以前要长大了。”嘉文三世欣慰的拍了拍他的肩，不动声色的瞥倒他身后乖顺地站在一旁不愿打扰父子团聚的赵信，年轻的皇子开口：“您的状况如今是否安好……？”他觉得自己的问句荒诞又可笑，他用双眼去看不早就能得到确凿的答案了吗？他的父亲读懂他的迟疑，微笑着打岔替他缓解他的不知所措：“离你要取代我的位置还差得远呢。”他冲着赵信的方向抬了个小弧度的下巴。  
嘉文四世笑了，“父亲，我不是当年那个孩子了。”  
“你这话的意思倒有趣，”嘉文三世眯着眼睛打量他，他离开皇城远非四年，战场与失踪的时光使他们分离，血缘不会让他更读明白他的心，“我就当没听懂吧。”  
“父亲，我必须向您坦白一件事，我带了一个女孩回来，”他仔细斟酌话语，双眼紧盯着父亲的瞳孔，压抑住想回头去看叔父听到他这些话的反应，他再清楚不过对方的浑不在意，甚至或许会露出欣慰的表情——因为皇子殿下的婚事时常让众人忧心，“那女孩……有些特别。”  
嘉文三世清楚他说的特别并不是指爱意的对象，不动声色的缓慢开口：“你当真？你是否已经忘记了诺克萨斯的石像是由什么构成的了吗？”  
“父亲！她是……她是我的救命恩人，如果没有她在，我在四年前的战场就已经死去，您得到的不过是一具尸身，还是说，您其实宁愿我死在战场上，而非受了魔法师的恩惠活下来？”嘉文四世语调平缓，他说话的态度就像是他对自己的性命毫不珍视，仅有利益至上的懊恼，可他的话语听起来像是一种令人心疼的自我轻视，赵信抬起头，紧盯着他的后脑勺。除非微不可查，不然他并未颤抖。  
嘉文三世摆了摆手，“我会想办法的。”  
“父亲。”他变得软化下来了，嘉文三世看着他说：“皇城内的事……你知道我的身体状况，既然你已经归来，让赵信来替你安排接下来的事，有什么话，去同你的叔父说吧。”他看向他，貌若青年的男子默契地点了下头，他看到他的脸上浮现出一个表达“你可以信任我”的微笑。  
他们离开国王的房间，站在门外交谈。嘉文四世变得比面对他的父亲时要更拘束，他不安的望着他的叔父——不能逃避去面对他谈起救下他的龙女时的欣慰——皇族品性。知恩图报且善良，愿意给无家可归的人一份归宿。他听得出他说这些话时语气中流出来的过往回忆，他也是那一天的见证者，可不是故事的主角。  
“叔父，我还以为你会说点别的呢。”他装作窘迫的笑了笑，偷偷打量赵信的表情。他如果能表现出任何一丝质疑，他就把那反应当成是占有欲来自我欺骗。可赵信是个心中积累了太多光明的、忠心耿耿的战士，他的宽容只会让年轻的皇子坠入更深的炼狱。  
“我信任你看人的水准，但皇子殿下，如果您需要一位伴侣，最好还是考虑德玛西亚人。”  
赵信才说出这句话，这就是他在等待的，嘉文四世几乎毫不迟疑地把他的言语转化成嫉妒，是他在乎他！他语气轻快，自己也没发觉：“我知道了，叔父，那就由您来决定吧，如果您没有合适的人选，那就暂且搁置一旁，我的父亲不是也没有再娶吗？”  
年轻的皇子说这话的时候双眼紧盯着赵信的反应，他看到他不出意外的耳根红透，叔父的羞怯值得亲吻。他的暗示过于赤裸与坦荡荡，赵信不愿猜忌他，只当是他的无心之举，皇子仍然太年轻了，这是需要时间来沉淀的经验，“我会替您选个值得交付终身的女子的。”  
他微笑着看着他：“叔父，有时我会想，假若我不是生在皇家就好了。”  
“皇子殿下——”  
“不，叔父，我并非怨怼自己的身份，”嘉文四世再次拉住他的手，仔细地看着那些曾经皲裂的旧伤、与德玛西亚给他新添的印记，赵信察觉到他的皇子殿下在下意识地渴求身体接触，当他还是个孩子时，他远不会因为一个拥抱而踌躇，“我清楚我作为皇子得到了许多，只是偶尔感到些遗憾，所以我说有时。”他停顿了一会儿，接着说：“叔父，我从未过问过您在竞技场被称作不败者的经历，您能同我说说吗？”  
“那些过往没什么可值得说的，不过是杀人与勾心斗角，如今我已想不起来多少其中的伤痛，”他试着用僵硬的动作摸了摸比自己高了太多的家伙的脑袋，“值得纪念的是当下的日子。”  
“您说当下的日子……”嘉文四世声音几乎低到只有他拼命用心去听才能清楚，他仍然死盯着他的伤口——特别是那些为了保护德玛西亚而留下来的——他即使在战场上也是不败者，“叔父，您在德玛西亚的日子是……是否过得幸福呢？”  
“嗯，”赵信点头，“我永远不会忘记在德玛西亚的每一天。”  
嘉文四世觉得这个话题走向令他的胸口不适，他能看到某些灰暗的东西在他身上浮现，他知道所有关于他的故事，他装作轻松，模仿他在军中看到的那些语气轻佻的士兵，“叔父，那您在德玛西亚是否有爱慕的对象呢？您只顾着替我打听，却不说自己的事，这可不公平。”  
他没想到赵信会承认。  
“有。”  
嘉文四世觉得自己的声音在颤抖，他并不想听到那个答案，他后悔了，他是蠢的、还是怎样？他为什么要问出一个他明知结论对他无比残酷的问题呢？  
赵信没发觉他的不对劲，他缓缓地开口：“我不能告诉你是谁，我也不会同那个人结婚、光明正大的站到德玛西亚台前来，但我的确有爱慕的对象，他拯救了彷徨中的我，为此我愿意献出我的一切。”  
年轻的皇子被击溃了，他几乎是匆忙的结束了这个话题，向赵信告别说想先去安置龙女的居所，像个懦夫一样没用的逃走了。

END.


End file.
